Noise producing toys, which are suitable for children or pets, include a flexible body having at least a partial void space for holding air. The void space is in fluid communication with the ambient air. A noise producing structure is provided in the body, typically in the shell. As air flows from the void space to the exterior all or at least part of the air passes through the noise producing structure causing vibratory motion that produces a sound.
Various noise producing structures are known. Most commonly a commercially produced noise producing assembly is used. Any other kind of noise producing structure may also be used, such as a squeaker.
These may be easily mounted when the noise producing toy comprises a body made of vinyl as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 7,066,779, which is hereby incorporated in its entirety by reference for all purposes. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 7,066,779 and U.S. Patent Publication 2008/0064292 U.S. Patent Publication 2006/0121822, which are hereby incorporated in its entirety by reference for all purposes, teach mounting arrangement with respect to natural rubber.
However, mounting noise producing structure in a rubber like thermoplastics has been shown to be difficult. Thus, what is need is a mounting arrangement for mounting a noise producing structure in thermoplastic elastomers.